guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Togo
General Master Togo is the head of Shing Jea Monastery. Together with his staff, he helps monastery students prepare for the world of Cantha. Not known to many, Togo is Emperor Kisu's half-brother. While he is 15 years older than his brother, he is the son of the previous Emperor of Cantha and a concubine named Yuki, and thus cannot have a claim to the throne in Canthan tradition. At Shing Jea Monastery he serves as the Master of Ritualists, and also as the highest authority of the monastery. Togo was appointed head of the monastery by his brother, the Emperor, in a move that some explained as the Emperor distancing him from political power. While the monastery is not directly involved in Cathan politics, those who know the two men know that the Emperor often privately consults Togo on important issues. Quests Given *Secondary Profession Quests: **Speak with Headmaster Zhan (Warrior) **Speak with Headmaster Quin (Ritualist) **Speak with Headmaster Amara (Monk) **Speak with Headmaster Kuju (Necromancer) **Speak with Headmaster Vhang (Elementalist) **Speak with Headmaster Greico (Ranger) **Speak with Headmaster Kaa (Mesmer) *Choose Your Secondary Profession (Factions) *A Formal Introduction *The Road Less Traveled Quests Involved In *An Audience with Master Togo *Finding The Oracle *To Tahnnakai Temple *The Convocation *City Under Attack *Journey to the Whirlpool Location *Shing Jea Island **Linnok Courtyard **Minister Cho's Estate (during mission) **Monastery Overlook (only for new Factions characters) **Sunqua Vale (only during quest A Formal Introduction) *Kaineng City: **Pongmei Valley (only during quests The Convocation and City Under Attack) **Raisu Palace (during mission) **Sunjiang District (during mission) **Vizunah Square (during mission) **Tahnnakai Temple (in both the explorable area and mission) *Jade Sea: **Gyala Hatchery (during mission) **Silent Surf (only during quest Journey to the Whirlpool) Skills Used * * * * * Dialogue When spoken to in Linnok Courtyard: :"Welcome, young one. I understand from your headmaster that your studies are progressing well. I am pleased." When spoken to in Kaineng City areas: :"Remain alert at all times while you are here in Kaineng City, (character name), for the scoundrels, thugs, and pick-pockets have many places to hide here, and they will be more than happy to take advantage of you." right|thumb|128px|The spirit of Master Togo in Tahnnakai Temple Post-Factions Campaign Notes After his death at the end of the PvE campaign missions, Togo's spirit has found a home in Tahnnakai Temple along the spirits of past heroes of Cantha for his great efforts in defeating Shiro Tagachi. He was given the title Defender of Cantha. Master Togo takes the place of the previous Ritualist representative ensconced in Tahnnakai Temple, Kaolai, who has moved on. See Heroes of Cantha#Togo for more details on his induction. Togo can also be found at his usual spot in the Linnok Courtyard even after he dies, and his words are no different. Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Gyala Hatchery (Mission) Category:Linnok Courtyard Category:Minister Cho's Estate (Mission) Category:Raisu Palace (Mission) Category:Sunjiang District (Mission) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (Explorable) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (Mission) Category:Vizunah Square (Mission) Category:Heroes of Cantha